


30 day porn challenge - Day 17

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. Masturbation</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 17

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really like this one and I didn't know how to re-write.

Loki was away with Thor in Asgard and would be gone for the rest of the month. Tony was sure he would be alright without Loki for a few weeks but through the second Tony was missing Loki and the sex they had most nights. He would often find himself dreaming of Loki spread out on their bed or Loki tied to the bed using the shackles, gagged and awaiting Tony to have his way. Tony would wake either hard or needing to change the sheets again. Tonight was no different. Tony woke sweating slightly with a painful hard on. He threw to covers back and sighed. Where was Loki when he needed him? Tony closed his eyes and ran his hand down his chest imagining it was Loki’s cold hand. He moved his hand to his balls and rubbed them softly. He imagined Loki over him smirking as he moaned quietly. He ran his fingers of his throbbing cock making it twitch as he moved his hand away.  He teased himself as Loki would do. Then slowly wrapped his hand around his length and began to slowly move his hand, he glided a thumb over the head. He pictured Loki in his mind as he began to pump himself. He was moaning quietly and sped up his movements thinking of Loki as he sped his movement up more he grabbed the sheets with one hand and moaned louder. With another quick movement he came over his hand and stomach and nodded to himself. He needed Loki back. 


End file.
